


Drawn Out

by Lilituism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Illustration, Some blood but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism
Summary: A collection of Pictures.Some are fan art for my favourite stories.Some are doodles.Some are visual prompts for stories I'd like to read.All are Star Wars and most will center on my favourite character, namely one ginger-haired Jedi Master.





	1. Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dendral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendral/gifts).



> Rules for my Drawn Out Prompts:  
> \- Be creative. Wether you tell the story of how the depicted scene turned out or how it got to happen at all or something that only vaguely references the picture, it's your story to tell.  
> \- Yes, you may link to the Prompt or post it as part of your story IF you credit me for it.  
> \- Please send me a link to the story. I post these prompts because I'd like to read a story (or a dozen) about it.  
> \- Be nice. Should be obvious. 
> 
> In general: constructive criticism is very welcome. I'm always learning and improving after all. But please, don't dump hate on me. After all, hate leads to the dark side.

 

Obi-Wan and Waxer from dendral's brilliant story [Cataclasm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10803201/chapters/23968167). Go read it! It's amazing!


	2. Something's Got to Give (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first drawn out prompt. Have fun. ;)
> 
> Rules for my Drawn Out Prompts:  
> \- Be creative. Wether you tell the story of how the depicted scene turned out or how it got to happen at all or something that only vaguely references the picture, it's your story to tell.  
> \- Yes, you may link to the Prompt or post it as part of your story IF you credit me for it.  
> \- Please send me a link to the story. I post these prompts because I'd like to read a story (or a dozen) about it.  
> \- Be nice. Should be obvious.


	3. Cataclasmic Doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dendral.
> 
> Rules for my Drawn Out Prompts:  
> \- Be creative. Wether you tell the story of how the depicted scene turned out or how it got to happen at all or something that only vaguely references the picture, it's your story to tell.  
> \- Yes, you may link to the Prompt or post it as part of your story IF you credit me for it.  
> \- Please send me a link to the story. I post these prompts because I'd like to read a story (or a dozen) about it.  
> \- Be nice. Should be obvious.
> 
> In general: constructive criticism is very welcome. I'm always learning and improving after all. But please, don't dump hate on me. After all, hate leads to the dark side.

 

These are just some ideas I had about the characters in dendral's brilliant story [Cataclasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803201/chapters/23968167). I don't know what direction the story will take, so these aren't spoilers or anything. Just something I thought would be cool.


	4. Immovable (Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number 2. I'd love to read a story based on this. 
> 
> Rules for my Drawn Out Prompts:  
> \- Be creative. Wether you tell the story of how the depicted scene turned out or how it got to happen at all or something that only vaguely references the picture, it's your story to tell.  
> \- Yes, you may link to the Prompt or post it as part of your story IF you credit me for it.  
> \- Please send me a link to the story. I post these prompts because I'd like to read a story (or a dozen) about it.  
> \- Be nice. Should be obvious.

 

I love the clones! Especially Cody and his relationship with his General. And I figured, with all the fighting they do side by side, Cody would know the basics about lightsabers. And if push came to shove, he'd be willing to use one.


End file.
